digitalsimfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Guida TV
La Guida TV è l'elenco completo e ordinato dei canali presenti nel Digitale Terrestre Sim. Di seguito alcune note che si ritiene opportuno riportare. N.B.: È bene aggiornare la lista dei canali (con l'omonima opzione presente in tutti i decoder per disposizione DigitalSim) per eventuali cambiamenti e per eventuali nuovi canali aggiuntisi in un secondo momento. ' Modifica Ordine Canali La DigitalSim ha deciso all'unanimità che l'elenco dei canali non sarà in nessun modo modificabile. Ciò sta a dire che in ogni decoder di ogni casa l'elenco dei canali non sarà modificabile: un canale non potrà essere spostato dove uno predilige perchè il software dei decoder non sono predisposti a questa operazione. ESEMPIO: : Se ad esempio voglio cambiare posizione al canale Mediasim2, e lo voglio mettere al posto del primo canale, non posso per 2 motivi: : - Il software, cioè il programma che permette al decoder di funzionare, non è predisposto al compimento dell'operazione : - La DigitalSim al completo ha deciso che per ora l'opzione non sarà inserita in alcun decoder. ATTENZIONE! Se per caso doveste comprare un decoder che ha l'operazione di cambiamento ordine canali, contattate il numero verde della DigitalSim o segnalatelo al fornitore del decoder. Se veniste scoperti, potreste cadere in salate multe. TV interattiva Non tutti i canali hanno il servizio interattivo. Ma che cos'è? In genere, nei canali predisposti, è possibile accedere ad ulteriori servizi premendo il tasto Rosso o Verde del proprio telecomando, così trovandosi davanti ad una schermata che può essere di vario genere. Non tutti i canali, come abbiamo ribadito prima, hanno il servizio di interattività. Tanti canali stanno procedendo all'attivazione di quest'ultimo, tanti l'hanno già e tanti non l'hanno proprio. E' un servizio utile e dilettevole, da usare in ogni istante: è il futuro della DigitalSim! Elenco Canali Itance L'ordine è quello che trovate nel decoder, dall'1 al 99! #Itance 1 #Itance 2 #Itance 3 #Delta #Osiride #Life! #LaSim #MezzaNotte #MinuìTV #Sim-Svizzera itancese TV #Emittente locale #Simusic 12h #SNEWSRTV #SimTux Italia #SimTux Italia +1 #LOL! #LOL! +1 #SimTux France #SimTux France +1 #Vetrina intrattenimento #Emittente Locale #Emittente Locale #Emittente Locale #TSSReal #Itancepiù #LesSims Tube #Isimmini #TheSimsTube #Promo LOL! #Emittente locale #Emittente locale #Emittente locale #Emittente locale #Mediasim1 #Il Sapere #I Know #Vero? #Spirit #Omega #NTVS #Mediasim2 ..................... dal canale 100 al canale 999: SDGTVi INTERNAZIONALE (Vedi "Elenco Canali Nazione Sim") Le coperture totali dei canali variano da un minimo del 72% ad un massimo del 99% I canali sono tutti gratuiti, all'infuori del pacchetto SIM TUX ITALIA E FRANCIA e del pacchetto LOL, in più c'è ITANCE PIU', IL SAPERE, KNOW, VERO?, SPIRIT, OMEGA E MOGULUS LIVE. Elenco canali Nazione Sim Ecco la lista dei canali della Nazione Sim Completa. Vi ricordiamo che la copertura è quasi totale per tutti i canali e che circa meno della metà sono a pagamento. Per info e costi chiamare il numero verde DIGITALSIM o recarsi in negozi specializzati. *Canale Vuoto: frequenza acquistabile. *Canale Inesistente: non disponibile a nessun acquisto. INTRATTENIMENTO 100 Mediasim1 101 Mediasim2 102 NTVS 103 Itance 1 104 LaSim 105 TSSReal 106 Vuoto 107 Vuoto 108 LaSim 109 Inesistente 110 Inesistente 111 Inesistente 112 Vuoto 113 Delta 114 MiluìTV 115 MezzaNotte 116 Vuoto 117 LoL 118 LoL +1 119 Vuoto 120 SimTuxFrance 121 SimTuxFrance+1 122 Vuoto 123 Alba 124 TRC 125 LKR Channel 126 Omega 127 Spirit 128 ItancePiù 129 LesSimsTube 130 Mogulus Live! 131 ISimmini 132 TheSimsTube 133 Itance Internationel 134 Itance1 135 Itance2 136 Itance3 150 LOL HD 151 SimTuxFrance HD 152 Spirit HD 153 Delta HD 154 Alba HD 155 Miluì TV HD 199 Vetrina Intrattenimento 200: SPORT 200 SNEWS24 Sport 201 SNEWS24 Calcio 202 DIS C SPORT 203 SNEWS CALCIO LIVE 1 204 SNEWS CALCIO LIVE 2 205 SNEWS CALCIO LIVE 3 206 SNEWS CALCIO LIVE 4 207 SNEWS CALCIO LIVE 5 208 SNEWS CALCIO LIVE 1 HD 209 SNEWS CALCIO LIVE 2 HD 210 SNEWS CALCIO LIVE 3 HD 211 SNEWS SPORT LIVE 1 212 SNEWS SPORT LIVE 2 213 SNEWS SPORT LIVE 3 214 SNEWS SPORT LIVE 4 215 SNEWS SPORT LIVE 5 216 SNEWS SPORT LIVE 1 217 SNEWS SPORT LIVE 2 218 SNEWS SPORT LIVE 1 HD 219 SNEWS SPORT LIVE 2 HD 220 Caccia Sim 221 Pesca Sim 222 Motori TV 223 Scorse 224 Centro Scommesse SNEWS 225 Romba TV 299 Vetrina Sport 300: CINEMA 300 Vetrina Cinema sDGTVi 301 sDGTVi Cinema 1 302 sDGTVi Cinema 2 303 sDGTVi Cinema ACTION 304 sDGTVi Cinema Comedy 305 sDGTVi Cinema Classic 306 sDGTVi Cinema Fantasy 307 sDGTVi Cinema Policy 308 sDGTVi Cinema Sci-Fi 309 sDGTVi Cinema Love 310 sDGTVi Cinema 1 HD 311 sDGTVi Cinema 2 HD 312 sDGTVi Cinema ACTION HD 313 sDGTVi Cinema Comedy HD 314 sDGTVi Cinema Love HD 315 sDGTVi Cinema Fantasy HD 316 The KUK Cinema 317 Run the Ciak 318 Coming Soon - Al cinema Presto 319 Velsinea - Cinema Hot 399 Vetrina Cinema 400: DOCUMENTARI 401 Learning Channel 402 Learning Channel+1 403 Learning Channel Medicine 404 Learning Channel Biology 405 Learning Channel Phisics 406 Learning Channel Astronomy 407 Learning Channel Motors 408 Learning Channel Maths 409 Learning Channel Sociology 410 Learning Channel Various 411 Il Sapere 412 I Know 413 Vero? 414 Learning Channel HD 415 Il Sapere HD 416 Vero? HD 421 LesGars 422 Arte 423 Clasíco 499 Vetrina documentari 500: NEWS 500 SNEWSRTV 501 INFO METEO 24 502 INFO SPORT 24 503 INFO CALCIO 24 504 INFO ECONOMY 24 505 VFGR Class 506 Info Road 507 Destiny News 508 Opra 34 CH 509 Versim Solo Verità 510 Spettegulus 511 LOL News 24 514 Dog Breaking News 520 Yo! Meteo 521 TG 24 Itance 522 Itance Meteo 523 Itance Traffico 524 Itance News 599 Vetrina News 600: BAMBINI & RAGAZZI 601 Sara Children 1 602 Sara Children 2 603 Sara Children 3 604 Sat Game 605 Tutto Play 606 Giochi e Balocchi 607 Itance Game 608 Cartoon Channel 609 Cartoon Channel +1 610 Money Honey 611 Sun&Fun 612 Sun&Fun+1 613 SimTuxFrance Kids 614 JackRed 615 Colla&Forbici 620 LesEnfants 699 Vetrina Bambini&Ragazzi 700: MUSICA 701 Onda Tatina 702 Musica 703 Live! 704 Hot Classic 705 Hip Hop Trop 706 Tunz Channel 707 Video no Stop 708 Red Light 709 Xerd Perd 710 Melody 711 Melody Hit 712 Bomba Mussica 713 World Rithm Channel 714 Rumba e dintorni 715 Quarenga 716 Radio Radio Sim 717 SoloVinile 718 Poi... 719 Feel the Rithm 720 Notes 721 Simusic 12h 722 TDNuova (servizio audio digitale) 799 Vetrina Musica 800 - 900: ALTRO 801 Hulu 802 KTLA (English) 803 France 2 804 France 3 805 France 4 806 France 5 807 France O 808 TF1 809 SimSa 1810 SimSa 2 811 Honolulu 2 812 Gear 2 813 Jumbo Red 814 Green Theatre 815 BiancoSpino 816 Sim! 817 Verità Scomode 818 Tartina Fritta 819 kitchenette 820 Yu end Mi 821 We are yo! 822 Not only 823 Destino 824 Koala 825 Ballerine 826 Quadri&Dintorni i827 Libri&Dintorni 828 Economia&Dintorni 829 Visto? 830 Babuska 841 Rotta di Collo 842 BinsTV 870 BinsTV2 871 BinsTV3 872 Puzzidicavolo 878 Trinini 879 Wall 894 Architer 896 Bubu Channel.... 900 Canale In arrivo 901 Luci Rosse 902 Sesso senza frontiere 910 Canale in Arrivo 911 Canale in Arrivo :: (servizi audio digitale proposti -- posizioni ancora provvisorie) 920 Radio Itance 1 921 Radio Itance 2 922 Radio Itance 3 923 Diffusione Classica 924 TDNuova 925 Diffusione 6 926 Rete Meteo 1 927 Rete Meteo 2 :: (servizi sDGTVi) 995 Stato Segnale 996 Stato Abbonamento (Diverso tra Nazione Sim e Itance) 997 Stato Decoder 998 Stato HD (solo nella Nazione Sim) 999 Vetrina sDGTVi Elenco canali Simstonia ''Il Parlamento Sistone ha rimandato la decisione del passaggio delle reti sistoni al Digitalsim a data da destinarsi con la seduta del 4 Aprile 2012. Si pensa che il passaggio comincerà solo nel 2013. '' ''Nel segnale analogico sistone, è presente solo NTVS, la TV di Stato. Per gli altri canali, i Sistoni utilizzano la piattaforma satellitare ''Simmico!.